Changing Paths
by crazi4life
Summary: FINISHED! When Ginny Weasly is selected for the student exchange program, she is pulled away from her 'one true love' - Harry Potter. When she discovers herself falling for someone else, insane dreams of dark forests and a haunting monster start again.
1. The Beginning: Chapter One

**Changing Paths**

_I walked through the forest, dead leaves crunching loudly as my bare feet stepped on them._

_The darkness wasn't what scared me. In fact, I was rather intrigued by it. No, the night wasn't frightening… **IT** was. _

I sat up, breathing hard and quickly.

The memory of my dream played through my mind again.

This time, it didn't scare me.

I sighed and pushed the covers off as the loud call of "Breakfast's Ready" sounded up the stairs.

If someone else were in my room that didn't live here, they would've thought there was a stampede in the house.

I walked over to my door, still in my pajamas, and cracked it open. The youngest of my brothers, Ron, flew by.

I slowly and groggily went down, and when I reached the foot of the steps, everyone was already eating.

"Ginvera Molly Weasly!" My mum barked when she laid her eyes upon me.

I flinched at the sound of my first name. "Yes, mum?"

She didn't seem to like or fall for my innocent act. "How many times have I told you to get up earlier?"

"Fifty-eight," I replied automatically. "But that's including six times from yesterday, unless you want to make that as one time. Now, if you consider your question telling me also, that'd be fifty-nine, or fifty-three, how ever you want to look at it."

George, who always staid home a week before we have to go off to school, laughed in his plate at my response.

My mum glared at him and turned to me, face red. "If you think you're funny…"

"Actually," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I was being _quite_ serious."

I gave her a cherry smile, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out the back door.

After about only a minute, it swung open again.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred cried, sitting on the porch next to me.

I grinned. "Thanks. She's getting out of hand though, all moody and stuff. Did anyone else besides me notice?"

George nodded his head. "I did, and we've only been here for a day!"

"I'm bored," Ron sighed.

Fred and George exchanged quick glances, smiling.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered upon seeing this.

"If you're bored out of your mind with nothing to do…"

"Fred and George are here for you." George finished.

Ron stuttered as he spoke. "Wh-what d-do you t-two have in m-mind?"

"Jump of the roof!" George said suddenly.

"You weren't supposed to say it like that!" Fred hissed.

His twin shrugged his shoulders. "At least he got the point."

"But we have to do it _right_." Fred cried.

George sighed. In an excited voice he said, "We dare you-"

"To jump off the roof!" Fred finished.

George rolled his eyes. "Happy?"

"Very."

Ron's face flushed. "No way am I doing that!"

"I'll do it too!" I said, standing up. "But only if you do also."

George grinned devilishly. "You're not going to do it, but a girl will? She's your sister _and_ younger than you are too! Jeez, Ron! You're a chicken!"

"All right, all right, I'm in!" Ron blushed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

I was levitated to the top, quickly followed by Ron.

"Do you want to jump first, or shall I?"

"Same time," his hoarse voice said.

I grabbed his hand. "One… two…"

"GINNY!" My mum roared.

I looked down.

She was standing there, hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm jumping!" I yelled back down.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed.

I looked at Ron. "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head.

We jumped.

The wind rushing past my face made me feel like I was flying.

Ron let go of my hand.

I landed on all fours, but Ron toppled madly around, finally halting.

My mum rushed straight past me to Ron, who was still lying on the grass.

"This is all your fault!" my mum screeched, staring madly at me. "If you hadn't talked him into it-"

"I didn't _make_ him do anything!"

I ran to my room.

I threw my self on my bed and let loud sobs escape my mouth. Finally, the crying subsided and I sat up.

Walking over to the mirror, I looked at myself.

My appearance was pathetic.

My eyes were red and swollen, my hair was wild, and on the knees of my pajamas were mud stains from where I landed.

I walked across the hall and to the bathroom.

Stripping of my clothes, I clambered into the hot shower and washed away the grime and dirt that covered my body.

Climbing out, I wrapped a soft white towel around myself.

I grabbed the blow dryer and did my hair.

I walked back into my room, and slipped on a pair of jeans and a tight black T-shirt. I decided that for the first time all summer, I'd put on some make-up.

I sat down on my vanity chair and opened the drawer.

I picked out some dark eyeliner and applied it. The only other thing I put on was some shiny lip-gloss.

I heard a knock at the front door.

Harry Potter had arrived.


	2. The Note: Chapter Two

I rushed downstairs.

Mum quickly glared at me, obviously still angry, but I ignored her.

Harry was standing there in the main hall, hands in his pockets.

His black hair had gotten shaggier and it hung in his emerald green eyes. He also looked a good bit buffer.

I hugged him.

Over his shoulder I saw Hermione.

"You look great!" Harry said, stepping away from me.

My breath caught in my throat. Quickly regaining my composure, I replied, "I'm no match next to you!"

I saw Hermione staring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Where is Ron at?" Harry asked.

"He broke his arm," Fred said.

I gasped. No one had told me.

"Seriously?" we asked at the same time.

Hermione shoved past me, ramming me into Harry.

I guess she was hoping he'd be mad or angry, but that wasn't the case.

Instead, I was pushed up against him in a flirtatious way. He 'accidentally' wrapped him arms around my waist as a 'reflex', and I was surprised to find he was very… aroused.

I met his eyes, made sure he was paying attention, the scanned him down to his… lower… area. He blushed and grinned shyly.

I walked away from him, into the kitchen, and looked over my shoulder, smiling sexily. "Are you coming?"

"That does_ not _sound right, given the situation," he chuckled, and chased after me.

We found Ron in a chair.

"Hey," I said. "Are you all right?"

He looked up at me. "I heard mum yell and accusing you of my arm… I don't think… no… I _know_ it wasn't your fault, Ginny."

"Thanks," I said, hugging him. "How's your arm?"

"It's all right," he replied. "It's mended, but I've got this nasty bruise that hurts like Hell."

"What's up, man?" Harry asked Ron, clapping him on the back.

He sighed. "Something's wrong with mother."

I nodded my head. "And… er… did anyone else besides me notice she's put on a little extra weight?"

Ron looked at me, mouth-open. "She has?"

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you sure are oblivious to the real-world facts!

Hermione entered the room, smiling. "What are you up to, Harry?"

Her hair was now straightened. Hermione was wearing a tight tube top, a black mini skirt, strap heals, large loop earrings and a massive amount of lip-gloss. She looked like a slut.

"Wow," I said in mock amazement. "You sure have changed, but obviously for the worst."

Harry sat down, and much to my disgust, she placed herself in his lap.

An owl swooped into the room. It landed next to me.

The note on it was addressed to 'Ginny' in a weird font.

I unfolded it and my eyes scanned the parchment.

My mouth dropped open and I began to leave the room.

"Ginny, what's up?" Harry asked, concerned.

"She's not only jealous because I got this great new make over, but also because she just cant handle a little competition, and _I_ can." Hermione laughed.

"For your information, Miss Snobby," I spat bitterly. "I'm on the House Quidditch Team. I I live /I off of competitiveness."

I left and ran up to my room.

Pulling out the note, I read it once more.

**R**_u_n **a**_n_d **h**_i_de.

I looked at the sheet blankly.

_Who would be sending me something like this? _

_What was the point?_

I sighed, wondering what to do.

_Should I say anything?_

The thought crossed my mind several times that night that maybe it was all just a prank, a joke of no importance, but a nagging feeling at the back of my head told me it was more than that… much, much more than that.

I fell asleep that late at night, and I didn't go down to lunch or dinner.

The next morning I awoke and walked over to my dresser where the paper was lying.

I remember wishing dearly that it were all just a dream.


	3. The Nonexistent Kiss: Chapter Three

When I walked downstairs breakfast was already cleared.

I walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a can of soda, and sat down in a chair.

When I was just about finished with it, and thinking about the dream I had not so long ago, Hermione strutted in.

"Look at what the cat drug in," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "At least I look good."

I laughed. "Is that your definition of good? I'd call it more bad, corrupt, and horrifying."

She scoffed. "You must be talking about your hair."

I stood up. "I don't know what happened to you over the summer. What did you do, get knocked up? Did that give your low little swanky ass more self confidence or something?"

Her face flushed. "Why you little bit-"

Harry walked in.

"Hey, mate." I smiled at him.

"'Ello, Ginny." He replied. "What are you two talking about? Are you guys finally getting along?"

"With that piece of trash?" I asked, as if she wasn't standing right there.

"Yes… I mean… no! Hermione's not a piece of trash… I mean… Gah, I'm so confused…"

Hermione glared at me and stomped out of the room.

I looked down. "Harry, does my hair look bad?"

He looked startled by my question. "No, why, did Hermione say that?"

I sighed. "Yes. I know I shouldn't let her get to me but I really do agree with her."

"So change it."

"What?"

"Dye it a different color, if you don't like it."

But mum would be furious!" I exclaimed.

"I'd be angry about what?" my mum asked from behind me.

I spun around. "Er… nothing."

"I'd be mad about what?" she repeated, staring at me hard.

"I'm going to dye my hair a different color," I said, standing up straight.

"Oh no you're not!" she began, but I cut her off.

"Yes I am," I shot back. "Whether you like it or not. It's my hair and my decision. Now, if you don't mind, you're blocking the exit and I need to go exercise."

She scowled at me but moved none the less.

Ginny: 1, Mum: 0.

When I came back, owls were in the kitchen, delivering our Hogwarts letters.

I quickly ripped mine open.

A badge fell into my hands. "OH MY GOD! I MADE PREFECT!"

My mum smiled at me for the first time that day. "We'll have to get you something nice, then!"

Later that day, we decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy our school things.

Fred and George had left earlier to go back and check on the shop.

I walked closely beside Harry, in-between him and Ron.

We stopped first to get some ice cream, then decided to visit the twins at their shop.

I'd already seen it, being their sister, but Harry and Hermione were shocked.

The shelves were over-flowing with different objects; candies, spy detectors, and other Weasly creations.

I smiled as I looked around.

Nobody in the family knew how the twins got the money, and, quite honestly, I didn't care. I believed that they really deserved it. They were basically geniuses, after all.

I mean, I always knew they had imagination, but I don't think they every really realized how much it meant to me that they perused their dreams, no matter what my mum said.

"Hey, Ginny!" Fred's voice called from the back. "Can you watch the counter while we put these boxes in the back?"

I smiled. "Sure thing!"

I pulled out my working badge, from when I covered for them, and placed it on.

Harry walked up to the front with a load of stuff in his arms. "Ginny- what're you doing behind the desk?"

I laughed. "That's six galleons, two sickles. Have a nice day and please come back again."

He chuckled. Putting on a very fake country accent, he said, "Why, little missy, you sure are looking fine today."

"Why, thank you, sir," I giggled.

I heard a loud cough from behind Harry. Looking up from him, I saw Hermione there, impatiently tapping her foot.

When I was done behind the desk, we all left to buy the extra things we wanted for the year, as my mum would be buying the main books and clothes.

"Hey, Harry, do you have any idea on which hair color I should use?"

He grinned. "So you're carrying through with it the, eh?"

I nodded my head. "Yea."

"Hmm," he said, walking closer to me to where we were about an inch away from each other.

He looked at me, grinned, then ran his right hand through my hair. "Maybe a dark brown, like an amber color… but don't go with black. It's too dark…"

His voice trailed off.

I stood, looking up into his eyes.

His thick sent of Fresh Mountain air and something I couldn't quite place lingered around me. My breath caught in my throat.

"G-Ginnny?" he whispered, ever closer.

"Yes?"

"Do I… Can… May I kiss you?"

I grinned, and nodded my head.

Harry leaned closer, and our lips were just about to brush against each other's when-

"Harry, are you coming?" sounded from the back of the room.

**Hermione.**

He reluctantly pulled away, whispering, "I'm sorry," into my ear.

We finally met up with my parents about fifteen minutes later.

My mum beamed down at me. "Well, Ginny, what do you want for making Prefect?"

I thought for a moment. "Mum… there really isn't anything, right now. Er... could I ask you later, maybe during the school year?"

"What ever you want, dear." She smiled.

_Oh, guess what color I chose?_

**Amber, of course.**


	4. Phenynrics: Chapter Four

The next week I woke up to screams.

"GET UP! UP! WE'VE ONLY GOT AN HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE TRAIN LEAVES!"

I gasped and flew around the room, quickly throwing all of my stuff and junk in to my old trunk.

I quickly put on a pair or jeans and a baggy black tee shirt then tied my hair behind my head with a scrunchy.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen, loudly dragging my trunk behind me.

I paused, put a piece of toast in my mouth, then headed out to the car.

Throwing my luggage into the car, I quickly raced back inside where Ron and Harry were already waiting, heads on their hands, eyes slipping closed then open every second or two.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

Ron looked up and groaned. "Still getting dressed."

I sighed. "That little… you know what? She's not going to be anymore."

They watched, open-mouthed, as I stomped over to the foot of the staircase.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!" I roared. "GET DOWN HERE UNOW/U OR I WILL _PERSONALLY_ PUT YOU IN A HEAD LOCK AND GIVE YOU SUCH A BEATING YOU WON'T HAVE ANY HAIR LEFT TO STYLE!"

By then, my mum and pap were in the kitchen also, listening to me scream.

I smiled. "Good morning, family."

Hermione appeared, glaring at me. "You must think you're funny, yelling at me like that."

"No, I was _I'm _an honest_, real_ person, unlike _some_ of us in the room." I replied.

She huffed then stormed out of the room.

Ron leaned over to Harry. "You need to make your decision."

"How?"

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Flip a coin or put two pieces of paper in one hat with their names on it. It always worked for me."

When we finally piled into the car, I was stuck between Ron and Harry.

At first, they tried to sit me next to Hermione, but when I muttered something about fire my mum quickly stepped in and said that maybe I should sit between the boys.

Ron kept shooting glances at the two of us to see if we were to do anything.

When we finally pulled up to the station, I climbed out and raced into the station.

My mum wrapped me in a hug. "Bye, Ginny dear. Remember to write when you want your present!"

I smiled, leaning up against the barrier.

Just as I was pretending to check the time, I smoothly slid through.

I brought my luggage to a workman and was happy when I found an empty compartment near the back of the train.

I was sitting there for a minute when the door slid open.

Hermione was there, grinning. "Guess who Harry chose?"

"Hermione," a voice called. "I found a seat over here!"

She smirked. "Obviously not you."

When she finally left I let the tears I had been holding back escape me.

**Why did he like her?**

**Why?**

**What was there to like?**

Then it hit me.

**What is one thing most guys like?**

**Obvious question, eh?**

**Someone who is willing to get in bed.**

I wiped away my tears, disgusted.

Not long after, my friend Lianda joined me.

We'd met each other at the sorting; she was in Gryffindor, also.

"I'm bored." She moaned. "What'd you do over the summer? Party? Sneak out? Meet boys?"

"None of that," I sighed.

I didn't feel like admitting to her that, once again, I has seriously thought that I, ickle little Ginny Weasly had a chance with the famous Harry Potter.

During the train ride quite a few of my friends visited.

"Five minutes until we reach Hogwarts," Lianda said, returning from her trip to the front of the train. "Come on, let's change."

I locked the door, not wanting anyone to come in and see me without my robe on.

When we were presentable, I unlocked it and sat down.

About two seconds after that the door slid open.

Draco Malfoy stood there. "Oh, red head and dumb blonde, it's you."

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's Santa Clause singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb.' What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Looking for some munchkins to torture." He smirked.

"Malfoy! Might I inform you, I made prefect! I might not be able to take away house points, but I _will_ turn you into the teachers!"

"Do you think I care?" he sneered. "I could easily leave this school anytime I want. After all, I am in my seventh year. _You_ might be the one that needs to be careful."

I took a step closer to him, glaring. "Remember that _little_ incident with your father? How he was thrown in jail? You might want to watch your back, Malfoy, because if you continue on like that, you're next."

He didn't seem to have a reply. Shooting one last look at me, he stormed out.

Lianda looked at me oddly. "What happened last year?"

I hadn't told her anything about… well… anything.

It was secrets only known by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Of course, I wasn't supposed to find out, but I did anyway.

I knew I had to change the topic- that I was very good at, might I add. "Oh my God! Did you hear about that girl in third year that cut her tongue off because her boyfriend said she talked too much?"

"Seriously? What's her name?"

Of course, I had made it up, but she was a sucker for gossip.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I forgot her name. All I know was that she was in Hufflepuff. Rumor has it that that had to bring her to St. Mungo's not only for the surgery to reattach it, but because they think she's psycho."

Lianda's eyes grew large.

Finally, way before I knew it, I found myself sitting in the Great Hall.

"Alkbne, James." McGonagall called.

A boy with shaggy blonde hair stumbled forward.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed.

Everyone at the table decked out in green and silver cheered happily. The kid walked over, not quite sure where to sit. Malfoy pointed to a seat next to him.

I was fixing to look down when Draco's eyes wandered up to mine.

I felt my chest tighten up and my breath catch in my throat.

He smirked, then began to talk to Pansy.

I sighed.

_What was all of that about?_

I began to feel miserable, even after "Pullman, Faye" was made a Gryffindor.

After "Zamanda, Greg" became a Ravenclaw, Headmaster Dumbledore swept grandly to his feet, out stretching his arms and grinning widely.

"Welcome, Hogwarts, to another school year!" he beamed. "Now, I have a important announcement to make. This year Hogwarts will be holding a temporary exchange program with a school named Phenynrics.

"We will have two students from each house go there. This is not a requirement, mind you. You can sign up starting tomorrow in the morning. Any ages are acceptable.

"If you are selected, you will be drawn from classes and any responsibilities whilst you are not at Hogwarts. When you return, they will all be fully restored.

"Please remember that we will also have new students here. I expect you all to be kind and welcome to them. Now, if there are not any questions, let the feast begin!"

"Are you going to sign up?" Lianda asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

We chatted merrily through the rest of the meal.

When I got up to my bed, I was more then tired.

I fell asleep even before my head hit the pillow.


	5. Quidditch Pratice: Chapter Five

I was surprised the next morning when two owls flew straight at me.

I opened the first one.

_Ginny,_

_Please remember that the first Quidditch Match has been planned earlier than usual because of the Student exchange. There are no matches planned during the exchange time._

_Please come down to the field for practice during break._

_Thank you very much._

_Your Quidditch Captain,_

_Harry James Potter._

I became furious as I looked at the other House Team's slips. They all had little personal messages at the bottom. It made me so frustrating that he didn't even add a little 'Have a Good Day' scribbled messily on there.

I crumpled up the parchment.

_Who did he think he was?_

_First he blew me off and now he won't even spare a passing glance?_

_He's become such a jerk- and it's all Hermione's fault!_

I sighed, angry.

Grabbing a piece of toast, I ran up to my dormitory and grabbed my broom, an Ice Wind 4512, special edition. I'd saved up three years to buy a nice broom, and when I found this one, I knew it was perfect for me. I still had to borrow six Galleons off mum, but I managed to pay her back by cleaning the whole house- and trust me, that is _not_ an easy chore.

I threw on my wind-breaker and rushed down to the field.

The team was already waiting there.

Harry looked at me, blushed, then turned away. "All right. We must be prepared to take down every single house this year, despite the weather conditions, the opponents, and this school student exchange. I hope you're all with me when I say that we _will _win. Ready? Let's practice!"

I swung my right leg over my broom.

On Harry's whistle, I kicked off the ground and into the sky.

Harry had switched to keeper, so Dennis Creevey took over the seeker position. Colin Creevey was a chaser along with Lavender Brown and I. The two beaters were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

Colin passed the Quaffle to me.

I threw it to Lavender, who flew about three more feet ahead then tossed it back to me.

"You take the shot!" she called.

I bit my lip, nodded my head, and zoomed towards Harry.

I knew I had to make this shot or I'd look stupid.

After all, it was the first practice of the season, and if I screwed up I could be risking my position on the team.

I thought hard about Harry and how he made me feel. Then the thoughts of how he dared choose Hermione over me flew into my brain.

Tears of fury stained my face as I shot ever closer to Harry.

I raised my arm and threw the Quaffle with all of my strength.

Harry looked shocked and tried to catch it.

The Quaffle smacked his hand with a large _crunch._

Harry's hand sickeningly bent back, and I thought that he'd stopped the ball. Obviously he did too, but it still flew through the loop.

He looked at me, surprised, then flew down to the ground.

We all followed.

He was cradling his hand.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Er… no… I think it's broken," he said, looking up at me, not with fury, but with pain across his face. "Now, that's the kind of throwing I want to see at the next Quidditch match."

"Oops," I said sarcastically. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe you should wear gloves next time…?"

Dennis raised his eyebrows. "Is… everything… all right between you two?"

"Oh, yes," Harry said, at the same exact moment I replied, "not exactly."

I glared at him and said, "Come on, let's finish practice."

The rest of the meeting went extremely well.

I'd scored twenty-two times.


	6. Wondering: Chapter Six

_A note to my readers: I know everyone seems out of character right now, but I promise that it will all make sense by the end of the story. By the way, this story is before OotP, okay? I'm too lazy to add that into it… lmao… Also, about all of the sentences starting with 'I'- I ( LoL) wrote those five chapters about a year ago, and this is a totally new chapter- my story writing has changed now, honest. Thanks for reviewing!_

**--Your Faithful writer**

After practice, Lianda, another sixth year, which was watching, pulled me inside for a game of chess.

"Yeah, I know you hate this game," she sighed, "but I really need to drill this into my brain if I want to even have a shot at making the Chess Team Finals. Wonder why Ron isn't in it, though? He'd do really well."

"I suppose so," I replied, half-heartily.

She looked at me comfortingly. "What's wrong? More Harry troubles?"

"Not exactly," I answered. "More like Hermione trouble. She's changed so freaking much and I can't understand why."

Lianda pulled out the chess set, putting the pieces in all of the correct places. "I overheard McGonagall talking to Flitwick the other day; Hermione still has the top grades. What was it she said? Oh, yeah… 'Her academic performances are still to the extreme… Maybe we should give her extra lessons…' or something of the sort. She's still a genius. Pawn to C3."

"Really?" I questioned. "That's odd. If she's got this act, why does she keep up with her grades? An intelligent skank? I've never heard of that before. Knight to C4."

"Goes to show that you never really know," she said. "Hey, look, I'm a poet and I didn't know it!"

I rolled my eyes.

•"•"•"•

The next morning, I acted on impulse. Racing down to the Great Hall, I ran to the front of the room where there was a box, a pad of paper, and a quill. After writing my name on the paper, I slid it into the box, dearly wishing I'd just be able to get away from the drama of Hogwarts.

I'd thought about it through the whole night. Why call a place like Hogwarts your home? Everyone hated the responsibilities of classes, and with all the drama and hating of one another that went on in the school, everyone disliked it even more

So then I discovered… what was the point of staying when I could get away from it all and try something new? Since I couldn't quit school, why not go to another and see what it's like?

A few days later, even with that attitude, I found myself nervously teetering on the edge of throwing up with anxiety. I was shocked at how much I had become to depend on leaving. School wasn't even bad; everything was actually quite good, given the circumstances.

That night at dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Hall immediately fell silent. "Students… it is now time to decide on who should travel to Phenynrics. Professor McGonagall, the box, if you please. Thank you."

He muttered something underneath his breath and the top popped off. Reaching his hand inside, he pulled out the first sheet of parchment. "Draco Malfoy."

"Colin Creevy," came next. He went through a list of students I'd never heard of and others that I knew quite well. Finally, when the last two students were to be announced, he called out, "Ginny Weasly," to the crowd.

"Yes!" I exclaimed under my breath.

"Lucifer Knotsa," was the last one named.

"All right," the Headmaster said. "After dinner tonight, the students named will need to go to their dormitories and pack. You will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

As he said the last words, our food appeared.

Harry came to my side. "We need you! I cannot believe you did that to the Quidditch team!"

"I thought I needed you, and I can't believe you did that to me." I shot back, and began to eat.


	7. Lianda's Flight: Chapter Seven

Dinner was delicious. Dumbledore'd had another feast arranged. Turkey, chicken, ham, and beef lined the table, setting off a wonderful scent. Bread rolls, cranberries, and mashed potatoes sat grandly in deep golden dishes.

Being the absolute pig I am, I took a little bit of everything.

Lianda took my side. "Hey! I was wondering… what is the food there sucks?"

I choked on Italian baked chicken. "Oh my god… That'd suck! Don't even joke about something like that!"

"Oh, come on… Okay, before you leave, promise me this…" he face grew very serious. "If… if there are… any cute guys, you must write me immediately!"

"How absolutely thoughtful!" I laughed. "I thought it was going to be important."

"It is… I mean, yeah, I have a boyfriend, but… I gotta keep my options open, ya know?"

Just then, a boy named Tyler King sat down next to Lianda. "Hey sweetie."

I couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. Li hated Tyler; she was only dating him to make her ex-boyfriend, Greg, jealous. Unfortunately, her plan wasn't working, and she was just waiting for a reason to break up with him.

"AAAH!" she screamed. "I'M NOT SWEET! I HATE CANDY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She ran out off the Great Hall, all eyes facing here with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

Tyler and Greg immediately ran after her. Gently putting down a piece of food, I followed.

I knew this had to be good. Lianda was well known as the drama queen in our grade.

I rushed in just in time to see Greg cradling Lianda.

"Leave her alone, you pervert!" he cried angrily.

Tyler backed off slowly. "Okay, whatever. I don't know what I did wrong… As we're obviously over… I'll just be leaving now…"

He scrambled away. Poor kid.

I steadily climbed up to the common room, ready for my last night of sleep in the Gryffindor four posters.

Just as I clambered into bed, Li jogged in, smiling brightly.

I propped my head up on one arm. "That was absolutely evil! I love you so much!"

She giggled. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

I shook my head, grinning.

Then I got an idea.


	8. The Burn Box: Chapter Eight

Lianda jumped on me. "An idea? I love the insane things you come up with! What is it?"

"Well, it is my last day here for a while, right…?" I asked, grinning slyly. "Remember the Burn Box?"

Her eyes lit up. "Do you mean the one… with all of our pranks in it?"

"Exactly."

Lianda handed me my cloak, then searched for hers. As she was rummaging through her belongings, I swung open my trunk's lid. Pushing aside my clothes, I found the crack at the very bottom. Digging my fingernails into it, I ripped it out to reveal a small hiding area.

Underneath the base was a wooden box. I dusted off the cover, then opened it. A soft creaking sound emerged. Inside was six sheets of parchment, each containing a full-fledged list of all the things Lianda and I had wanted to do before we graduate.

I fingered the sheet on top thoughtfully. "Let's do this page first."

She crouched down behind me, reading as she rested her chin on my shoulder softly. "Good one."

I pulled out my set of Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks and packed it into a pocket in my robe. "Okay, the first one is… Set off fireworks in as many toilets as we can before we get caught… I'll take the right side, you take the left… Meet me in the Room of Requirements when you're done, okay?"

She nodded then took half of the package. I crept down the stairs, sneaking into the shadows to pass by the Prefects in the Common Room.

When we got outside the portrait, I gave her a quick hug then left.

Running into each bathroom, I dropped in fireworks and left just in time to hear them explode. I'd gotten to the third set when I heard Filch on the floor below me screaming, "rotten filth! Who did this? WHO DID THIS?"

I stifled a laugh. Finishing up the stalls, I raced to the Room of Requirements. Lianda wasn't there yet. I sat down, waiting impatiently to see how her prank had gone.

When I was just about ready to leave, the door snapped open. I looked up from the book I had asked for in my mind. To my surprise, it wasn't Li that stood there, but Draco.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked, standing up.

He raised his eyebrows. "I have the same question for you. Aren't you a Prefect? You don't have night shifts; only McDonnell and Creevy do. I have enough reason to turn you in."

"Yes, you do." I replied, "but so do I. You're out late, too."

He handed me a note, sneering. "Special permission from Professor Snape."

"Why are you out, then?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "Mind your own business, Weasel. You don't want to meddle in things that might ruin your ickle reputation. By the way, that was a lame prank. Couldn't you and the Blonde think of anything better?"

I glared at him.

"Oh, just so you know; she got caught," he smirked. "So go to bed before I turn you into the _real_ officials."

I shot him a nasty look and stormed off.


	9. Realization: Chapter Nine

When I returned to the Common Room, it was empty except for Lianda who was sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Hey," she sighed. "I got busted. How'd you know to come back?"

"Er… Someone tipped me off."

She raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

I didn't answer her, but instead questioned, "did you get detention?"

"Nope," she beamed. "I talked my way out of it, saying that I wasn't the one who had put the fireworks in there. I'm glad he didn't search me. I also told Filch that something was wrong with our toiletries, so that's why I was _going _to use that one. He was still suspicious, but he let me off…"

"Lucky of the dumb blonde." I laughed.

She threw a sofa pillow at me. "Meanie head."

••••

The next morning, after I'd taken a shower and dressed, I picked up my trunk when I found a letter lying underneath it. I set aside my luggage and I remembered where I'd seen it before.

It was the letter I'd gotten with Harry's.

Why hadn't I read it?

Oh, yes, I was too angry about his note…

I fumbled with the seal and the envelope popped open. I pulled out the parchment and studied it.

**Don't** _run_ to **Phenynrics**, _idiot_ girl. **She **_is_ waiting **for** _you_ there. **Go** _home _now.

I crumpled it up.

Who in their right mind would think something like that was even _funny_?

When I walked into the common room, I heard Seamus Finnigan talking about how his mum just got pregnant.

"At first I thought she'd just gained a few pounds," she laughed, shaking his head from side to side. "I know better now. It's a girl. Her name is Reagan Rayne Shay Finnigan."

Then it hit me.

Mum. Pregnant.

How could I not have realized it?

I ran up the boy's staircase and tore into the Seventh Year's dormitories, where, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry dressing. Ignoring him, I rushed to Ron's bedside, where he was still sleeping.

"Ron, get up you great prune!" I yelled.

He groggily sat up. "W'sup?"

I sighed. "I figured it out. Mum's pregnant! Did-"

"What?" Harry interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that I'm still talking." I glared at him. "Anyway, remember the extra pounds? Her being sick? She's going to have a baby, Ron!"

"No way!" Harry laughed. "Isn't she… too… well, old?"

I turned on him. "Is your name Ron? No. So I'm _not_ talking to you. Back off, Potter."

A mild look of surprise crossed his face, and then we heard him mummer something about watering his cat.

I rolled my eyes as he left. When I faced Ron, his mouth was slightly hanging open. "Woah."

"Write her," I commanded. "Make sure you tell her that I was the one who figured it out. I'm leaving now Ron. Oh, also tell her that I got accepted to the school!"

I gave him a hug, and to his disgust, a kiss on the cheek.

"I LOVE YOU, IKLE RONNIKIENS!" I roared up the stairs, just to embarrass him. Smiling and whistling slightly, I carried my belongings down to the Great Hall.


	10. Manner Mount: Chapter Ten

When I entered, almost everyone else was already there, talking in low whispers so it sounded as if bugs were in the room. They were all sitting around a small table. I took a seat next to Colin and was surprised to see there was still another empty seat next to me.

"Who's missing?" I questioned.

He checked also. "Malfoy."

"I hope he's not coming," I replied, but right then the doors swung open and he glided into the room. "Oh no… the only seat is next to me!"

He seemed to be thinking about the same thing. He just stood there, looking positively disgusted.

"Please, heave a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Headmaster Dumbledore asked politely.

Glaring at me, he sat down, moving as far away as possible.

I rolled my eyes. "Immature freak."

"Potter lover," he shot back.

I spit on his shoe. "I hate Potter, you pureblooded trash."

"You will be sent over by train; also known as Manner Mount. Please note that this trip will be an extreme difference, maybe even a life-changing experience for some of you…" Dumbledore began steadily.

A glint of something I couldn't quite place passed through his eyes. "We have something in common."

"Don't get too excited."

"Now, your luggage has been carried out already. I am expecting all of you do be responsible young adults. If anything goes wrong, I will consider the case and decide if you need to come back or not. Your carriages are waiting. Have fun, and good luck."

I quickly jumped up, ecstatic to get away from the grease head. Rushing outside, I found myself an empty seat, which led me, with a massive amount of creaking, to the train station.

A large, navy blue engine stood importantly before me, shining proudly and making me feel like an infant. My mouth dropped open. "Woah."

I clambered awkwardly onto the locomotive and walked down the gold encrusted isles. Surprisingly, each compartment was assigned to two people; I'd be sharing mine with a girl in her fourth year.

I slid open the door and literally felt my eyes grow wide; a bunk bed with navy blue sheets and sapphire linings took up a good bit of the miniature room. I smiled, realizing that the other girl was already in there.

She jumped up. "Hello. I'm Marsha Myers."

"Ginny Weasley," I replied.

Her accent was slightly thick; I knew I wouldn't forget it anytime soon. She must've come from a different part of England than myself.

"Isn't this amazing?" she asked eagerly. "It's almost too good to be true.

_Yeah_, I thought. _Too good to be true._


	11. The Explanation: Chapter Eleven

The train ride over went amazingly smooth; we were driven past stunning scenes of pure lakes with rippling, almost glass like surface that shone clearly in the daylight. As night pounded in from all sides, the carts sped through winding deserts with naught but dryness to offer.

Time bore on. I found myself becoming quickly aquatinted with Marsha. She had beautiful dark brown locks that were more than wavy but not quite curly. Her bubbly laughter filled a room in second, bouncing happily off of the walls and leaving a ringing sound echoing faintly. She had chocolate eyes that you could almost swim in; they sparkled as she spoke and you could almost see the light die as she became bored or sad.

"Marsha," I began to question ever so softly, my curiosity grasping hold of me. "Why haven't I heard of you? You're a fun, outgoing person and you're truly yourself! I mean, I feel like I've known you forever."

She sighed and looked down at her feet. "I… I had a bad run in, in my second year. I was having troubles… Things kept crossing through my mind. _Where do I fit in? How do I impress people? _You get the point. That's when I met a boy… There is a phrase that goes 'the girls always want to make the bad boys good', but I think it's the almost the other way around. It _should_ be 'the boys want to make the good girls bad'. Anyway…"

I bit my lip, calmly waiting for her to continue.

"You have to promise me you won't think differently of me," she whispered. Her eyes had found mine, and the look she shot me was almost begging; pleading, even.

I stared back. "Nothing you say could change my mind on what I said before."

"All right," she grimaced. "This guy gave me some pills I remember him saying, 'do you want to have fun or not?' So I took the pills, simple as that… then I got carried away and brought some of my own and took more and more until even the teachers knew something was wrong. I was sent to Headmaster Dumbledore and let's just say that I'm lucky I'm even still at Hogwarts, much less on this trip."

"I won't ask you to explain yourself," I promised. "I know people have their reasons, no matter the situation of belief. What's done is done and it's in the past. I'm fine with it."

Her smile lit up the room. Wrapping me in a hug, she squealed, "you're awesome!"

Just then, the door creaked open. Draco Malfoy and a munchkin about the height of four feet two inches stood 'towering' over us.

"Oops," Malfoy sneered. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Could I have just one train ride or maybe a whole day with out you in my face? You may be cute, but you're as annoying as Hell." I cried, slamming the door.

Marsha's eyes grew wide just as mine did.

My mouth dropped open. "Did I just call him _cute_?"

Out in the hallway, Draco was wondering the same thing.


	12. Welcome: Chapter Twelve

When we stepped off the train, it was officially the eve of Halloween. We'd been on the train for days. I was physically tired from the excitement of wondering about the school, and I was also emotionally exhausted from the lack of my alone time. Though I did love the students of Hogwarts, I still needed my time, and not many seemed to understand.

I remember a fifth year coming in, asking for someone I'd never heard of. I screamed for him to go away and threw a heavy textbook, barely missing his head.

When we finally did pull to a screeching halt, I jumped up in extreme excitement. The air was much warmer here, yet it still had a cold tinge to it… It was Fall, basically, yet with a twinge of Spring soaring through every other gust of wind.

I flung my scarf over my shoulder, looking up into the night sky. Bright sky twinkled pleasantly overheard, winking at me through thin, whispering clouds. Looking forward, I was a medium thick clump of trees. Supposing that the school was behind it, I began to set off.

Before I'd gone four steps, a shadow jumped out in front of me. I nearly screamed, remembering my dream.

…_It wasn't the forest that scared me**. IT** was…_

The person reached out and touched my shoulder. "Don't go in there."

I looked into his crystal blue eyes. He sounded mysterious. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that. Just be careful, and don't go back there if you know what's good for you."

I could tell he'd left. I couldn't see his eyes any longer and something just told me, made me notice that he wasn't there any longer.

"Hogwarts students, please come over here," a thick Asian accent asked loudly.

Following his voice, we were greeted by a tall woman with such light green eyes that they looked almost yellow. She had a beautiful white smile and long, flowing black hair. "I am Madam Sahnez, the headmaster of this school. If you haven't figured it out yet, you are in Brunei Darussalam, Asia. We are the least populated country of the East. Mainly, we are witches and wizards, but there are Muggle folk about us. Now that you've had a little bit of background information, let's get you inside and sorted."

Marsha ran to my side, breathless. "Sorted?"

Ignoring her question, I asked, "where were you?"

"I wonder if they have houses like ours…?" she pondered, purposely not answering me. She threw me an 'innocent' smile.

"You're helpless," I sighed. "I don't know what they mean by sorted. I'm wondering… How did we get from England to Asia by train?"

"Well, it is magic, after all," she replied.

We were led down a winding path. Everyone was murmuring slightly, craning their heads, hoping to get the first look at the school.

Suddenly, we were pulled to a stop.

"Welcome to Phenynrics," the Headmaster said, brushing back a long sheet of vines that worked as a curtain.

The sight that met us was amazing.


	13. The Periphery of Fire: Chapter Thirteen

A large, grand white mansion stood towering over us. There were hundreds of windows with brass balconies gleaming proudly. The grounds, from what I could see, were extremely green. It was an odd statement, I knew, but it was the truth.

We were led to the building with baited breath. As we got to the large doors, I bit my lip, anxious and almost disturbed.

_Where would I be sorted? Would I even fit in here?_

The doors magically swung open at our appearance. The foyer was large, with wood flooring. Beyond that, there was a Hall, where we could hear murmuring.

"Woah," Malfoy's friend from the train hissed from beside me. "This is… spectacular."

Only then did I realize what he was staring at. Up above, on the ceiling, was an elaborate picture. People were dancing, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, a man stopped at looked down on us.

"In the background it will hide,

A meaning that is cleverly disguised,

It will lead you to a perfect bliss,

But, Ginny, dear, nothing will be right,

Until you find this."

Everyone turned around and stared at me.

My eyes grew large. "What?"

The headmaster glanced at me with a look of surprise. "That- the… It's never… ever… spoken before…"

A head popped out of the dinner area. "Are you coming, Madam Shanez?"

"Yes," she said after a moment's pause. Then, regaining her cheery composure, she exclaimed, "let's go! You must be hungry!"

They all began to mummer at once.

She led us through to the Dining Hall, where seven tables lay before us. Students crowded the six, and the teacher's table was mounted imposingly over the rest.

In the front and center was a floating ball; it wasn't a moon, yet it wasn't a Crystal Gazer. I was reminded oddly of Professor Lupin and all the things that I'd heard.

Madam Shanez strolled magnificently to the front of us all, then beamed. "You will, one by one, come up and place your writing hand, and your writing hand _only _on the Periphery of Fire. Then, behind you, your table will let you know where you belong. Once you are seated, I will explain your housing conditions. All right, begin as you are able."

Since there was no precise order, no body raced to the front. Finally, impatient and nervous, I pushed my way to the front, ready to get out of the eyes of the whole Hall.

Throwing my hair behind my shoulder and letting my robe drop, I placed my right hand on the orb. It was cold, yet mystifying.

Why was it called the Periphery of Fire? I wondered. My hand is freezing.

Unexpectedly, loud applause began to fill the room. I turned around to see the table two spots from the left on their feet. Then I realized how they knew I belonged there; flames were tickling the edge of the table happily. I removed my hand and raced down to join them.

A few kids smiled at me. I gaped at my surroundings. There were two silver plates and two goblets before me. Also, I had two forks, a spoon, and a knife. I looked at them a bit oddly, then, deciding not to ask, my gazed returned to the Sorting Ceremony.

Next, Malfoy strutted to the head of the group. Turning around and smiling at someone, he lifted his left hand and placed it in the respected area.

With a loud _kerplack_, he was thrown backwards.

The teachers were all shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. Students were laughing so hard their eyes began to water.

"Tsk, tsk, I warned you," he was scolded by the Headmaster, though she was smiling. "Try again, but with the right hand."

He smirked and replaced his hand.


	14. Meeting Jessica: Chapter Fourteen

After the sorting was finished, I wasn't as excited as before, but I still had butterflies in my stomach. The headmaster stood up.

"Now that you are in our school, I'd like to begin to explain the circumstances that you will be living under. We have many rules, and are lax on other things that you might not understand. In other schools, house unity is a problem. To solve that, we put a one girl and boy from each house together in combined rooms. Parents from other schools do not understand this, but we do have rules with strict punishments if they are broken."

A few kids sniggered.

"We have Fullocks," she explained. "They are students who will report any mishap to us."

They chuckled again.

"What?" I whispered.

A girl faced me. "They don't do anything… in fact, they're normally the ones breaking the rules."

"Awesome." I laughed.

"Awesome isn't even the beginning of it," the girl giggled back. "But only the Scotties have sex here; they're what you Englishmen would call… hoes? Anyway, they can't ever leave the reputation. Most of us stay clean if we can help it."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I get it. I'm Ginny."

"I know that, I saw you sorted," she rolled her eyes. "I'm Jessica. I'm head of Oneness. That's the name of this house. The headmaster will just tell you the basics, but let me tell you… You won't know anything unless you hang with me. I'll show you around."

"Thanks."

"You're classes are scheduled throughout the day. You have an hour break after every class but your schedule goes from eight o'clock to ten o'clock, which actually averaged out to eight hours of class a day." Shanez resolved. "Breakfast is at seven o'clock sharp. We do not appreciate tardiness. During breakfast your schedules will be handed out. When leaving, your Heads will lead you to your dorms. You each have passwords and if they are exchanged among other students you will be disciplined. All right, let's eat."

Breaded pork chops, apple cider turkey breast, apricot Swiss steak, bacon goulash, fried salmon with lemon thyme crumb topping, and beef croquettes overstuffed the tables.

I served some Acini de Pepe salad onto my plate. Taking a bite, I asked, "so who is 'popular' around here?"

Jessica snorted. "You're talking to her, honey. I'm not afraid to admit it, either. I'm the hottest girl and I think you're my competition, so instead of hating you, we're going to be best friends and kick ass."

"That's hot." I chuckled. "Anyway, I'll do it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Help me find this guy," I said, and gave her the description of my stranger.

"Damn," she whistled. "You haven't even been here a day and you've got the guys on you! I love that color in your hair. Is it natural?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I died it a few weeks ago but I took it out."

The main dishes had cleared. Next, for desert, we had anise biscotti, chocolate dipped brandy snaps, vanilla noodles, vien noodles, and peanut brittle.

"Yumm," I whistled, and reached over to a laded plate.

"Um, no." Jessica snapped. "Try to avoid sugar, honey. We're going to get you some hard rock abs, and you hanging with me and having a hot body will make you the shit around here."

Madam Shanez stood up. "You are dismissed."

"Shalom," everyone replied.

"It's a peace offering," Jessica hissed. "For all we know, though, we could be wishing a third world would just die."

I rolled my eyes.


	15. Rollicks: Chapter Fifteen

Jessica led me out of the hall. "I think you'll be bunking with Frederic Dominicali. He's a real sweet guy, and cute, too."

"I don't care who I share with," I admitted. "I'm just really, really tired."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Come on, you're on the fifth floor, room four hundred and eighty nine. Your password is 'rollicks.'"

We finally reached the assigned floor, which was made of white and black mixed marble. She made me follow her to almost the end of the hallway, then took my hand.

"Here's what you do," she instructed, laying my hand on the door. "All right, now say the password."

"Rollicks," I obeyed.

The door slid sideways, allowing me to enter.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast," Jessica said, and left.

I walked in and I automatically felt my mouth drop open. First I saw a large living room. It had two armchairs in front of a fire and a sofa. They were all light tan. I pushed down on the armrest and it automatically sunk three inches.

"Woah," I said to myself.

A voice behind me made me jump. "Wait until you see your room." He held out his hand. "I'm Frederic. Frederic Dominicali."

I shook it. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Well, come on, I'll show you your room." He took my arm and gently showed me a door on the right of the hallway.

"Go in," he smiled. "When you're ready, you can come out and I'll show you the rest."

My room was simply beautiful. It was made, dare I say it, for a princess. There was a large, full-sized bed in the center of the room. Crystal white curtains hung off each side, flowing happily. After slipping off my shoes in a corner, I could feel the thickness of the beige, soft carpet.

Next, I found a full-length mirror on the front of a closet. Creaking it open, I found the storage area so large I could walk into it and still have room for about nine other people to all lay down at different angles. All of my clothes and belongings were all ready set up.

I went back out to Frederic.

"Do you like it?" he asked eagerly.

Nodding my head, I answered, "yes."

He passed what I now supposed his room was to a room on the left. We entered and my heart jumped again. White marble was cold under my feet, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was focused more on the spacious bath Jacuzzi with bubble dispensers, almost like the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts. There was a standing shower in the corner and two sinks, one for him and one for me.

"Let's sleep," Frederic commanded, his accent filling the heavy room. "We shall be more amazed in the morning."

I went back and locked my door, then slipped on my teddy bear pajamas, all the time thinking of how magnificent this place was.

To top it all off, my bed was even softer than I imagined.


	16. Smelling Like a Fruit Bowl: Chapter Sixt...

I'd set my alarm clock to six a.m. so I could be sure I'd make breakfast on time. I creaked open my door and peeked out. The hallway was empty. I tiptoed out, the carpet sinking deeply with every step. I knocked on the bathroom door, finding that there was no answer.

I went in to find it empty. I locked it, then turned on the shower, undressing as it grew warm. The water was still a bit chilly, so I washed my hair as quickly as possible. The shampoo was already provided; it smelled of strawberries and the conditioner of oranges.

The soap was a rosy pink and had a fragrance like cherries; I had a feeling that by the time I'd get out, I'd smell like a fruit bowl. After I finished rinsing, I turned off the water and wrapped up in a towel. I walked over to the mirror then brushed out my hair. It'd gotten longer; down past my shoulders. Even I was glad I'd taken out the color; the amber was nice but it didn't bring out my eye color like red did.

I slipped back into my room and found a pair of blue jeans and a plain black T-shirt to wear. I put on a pair of flip-flops that were just visible under my bellbottoms.

"_Oclins Dyferno,_" I whispered, pointing my wand at my head. My hair automatically dried, leaving the locks curly and full. They poured beautifully over my shoulders, making my frame look even smaller than it was.

I sat in front of my dresser that they provided and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I layered on some lip gloss and went out into the living room, only to find Frederic there.

"Morning," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Like an angel," I laughed. "You're lucky I even got up this morning."

He smiled. "Well, come on, let's go to breakfast. I suppose you don't know many people here, and you might get lost so…"

"Well, I did meet Jessica Abercrombie."

He stopped. "You're friends with her?"

"Yes," I replied shortly. "Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No!" he automatically uttered, stopping. "She's… amazing. She's the most popular girl in school. Every guy wants to be with her but she only dates a select lucky few."

I shrugged my shoulders. "If you say so. She is a sweetheart though."

"Yeah, right." He snorted.

I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything else until we reached the Dining Hall.

Jessica was already there. "Sit with me, Ginny."

A few people turned around and looked on, almost enviously.

While we were eating I realized that Jessica's personality was infectious. She always said things like 'I know, right?' and 'oh my gosh.'

"Oh my gosh, I got your schedule for you." Jessica grinned. Tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "We have all the same classes. Convenient, huh?"

"I know, right?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "Come on, we better get going before we're late."


	17. Lauren: Chapter Seventeen

After breakfast, the Headmaster stood up. "New students; I expect you might be late to your classes a few times, as you are new, but it will not be excused after a week. You are dismissed."

Frederic stood up. "So you got your schedule?"

"Yeah, I'm in every class with Jessica."

"She has powers like that," he said, looking at my agenda. "Good, we've first period together, too. I'll walk you there."

I laughed. "Powers?"

"Control over the teachers; she can make them do almost anything."

Just then, Jessica jogged to my side. "Hey Ginny, hey Frederic. What's up?"

"I just found out we all have our first class together; History of Magic with Flannagan."

"She's an awesome teacher," Jessica said, looking at me. "It's one of the best classes. Is it the same, back at your school?"

I snorted. "History of Magic is the most boring class. Our teacher, Professor Binns, is a ghost. It's like dying didn't keep him from his job."

"You guys have ghosts?" Frederic asked, his eyes growing large. "Weird."

"You don't?" I asked back. "I mean, from what I can tell, this place is perfect. Is there anything wrong here?"

"Well…" Jessica began, and exchanged worried glances with Frederic. "There's a legend… I mean, we've all heard rumors, and we've had a few kids gone missing, but we're not supposed to mention it."

"We could get suspended for even talking about it with you, Ginny," Frederic whispered. "If you're really interested, though…"

"I am," I replied eagerly.

"Looks like we're skipping first, then," he shot back and we took a right down the hallway instead of going straight.

"In 1804 was the first Phenynrics case. Her name was Lauren; seventeen years old. She slept in room 215, which is a window room. You know your Hogwarts friend… ummm… the idiot, with the blonde hair? Used the wrong hand at the sorting?"

"Malfoy? What about him?"

"Lauren was his grandmother." Frederic said darkly. "She'd just given birth to a boy, Cooper Malfoy, about a month before she was abducted."


	18. Librarians and Ghosts: Chapter Eighteen

I looked at the two of them, shocked, my mouth hanging open. "Wait…so that means that Draco's dad's mum was abducted?"

"Nope," Jessica replied. "Mr. Malfoy's _aunt. _They have extreme incest issues, but in some twisted way, Draco's great-aunt is also his grandmother. Does that make sense?"

"If, you really think about it… no." I replied honestly.

"There wasn't just incest. They couldn't figure out who Draco's dad's father was, so there was adoption, too. Talk about a twisted family tree." Frederic laughed.

I urged them on. "Keep going with the story."

"Well," she continued. "Rumor has it that every ten years a girl goes missing, always on the same date. Teachers have tried for centuries, trying to catch the abductor… but it's like the girls just vanish. We've never had a guy disappear, so we're under the impression that the abductor is a guy, most likely a rapist of some kind."

I shuddered. "That's freaky… what year is this?"

Frederic and Jessica looked at each other again. "The tenth."

"What?" I stopped walking. "Wait, why would your headmaster allow us to come, then, if a pervert is out on the loose and looking for girls?"

"We don't know." Frederic responded.

They were leading me to the Entrance Hall when I halted again. "Last night, when I'd first come in, the picture on the ceiling began speaking, and it said my name."

"Oh shit," Frederic coughed. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…"

"What?"

He looked at me sadly, yet seriously. "Ginny, god damn it, that can't be good."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously."

Jessica sat against the wall and looked up at the painting. "Do you remember what it said?"

"Yeah, hole on, let me concentrate…" I responded. "In the background it will hide… a meaning… yeah, a meaning that is cleverly disguised. It will lead you into a… simple… no…. a perfect bliss…but Ginny, dear, nothing will be right until you find this."

"So something's hiding in the back and it's costumed." Jessica said something. "Oh, yeah, and everything will go wrong until you find it out. Great, just great. That gives us no where to go."

"Us?"

"Well, yeah," Frederic said, elbowing me. "You don't really expect us to let you face this on your own, do you?"

"Um… yes."

"Nope," Jessica voiced. "Come on, let's go to the library."

"Won't the librarian wonder why we're out of class?" I inquired.

Frederic raised his eyebrows. "You guys have librarians, too? Librarians and ghosts. Talk about a weird mix."

I chuckled. "If you say so."


	19. Hidden in the Shadows: Chapter Nineteen

**: short post but better than nothing, right: - I love you guys!**

"Nothing," Jessica sighed, setting down her book. We've looked through everything… I can't think of anything else. Maybe we're just overreacting."

"Maybe we should go try to talk to the painting." Frederic suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've got nothing better. Let's try."

We stood up, stretching. When we reached the room, Frederic coughed.

"Er… anyone there?"

The painting continued to dance.

"We're talking to you," said Jessica impatiently.

Still, the ceased to stop.

"Hello?" I asked awkwardly. "Can you guys hear us?"

The people in the image danced, twirling magnificently.

Frederic sat down. "It looks like we're going to be here a while."

We both followed his lead, leaning back on our hands so we were facing the ceiling at a more comfortable angle.

The riddle kept zooming through my mind, taunting me over and over. _In the background it will hide_…

I sat up straight. "I've got it."

"Got what?" Frederic replied.

"I've figured out the riddle… In the background it will hide… a meaning that is cleverly disguised… Look behind the girl's dresses before they change partners. There should be something. We waited patiently and after a few minutes of baited silence, Frederic gasped.

"I see it."


	20. Spiderwebs: Chapter Twenty

"What is it?" I asked eagerly. Though the dancers had quickly and elegantly changed partners, I did not notice anything out of the ordinary. "I don't see anything."

"There was a spider web, and I swear to you, it was only visible for a quick second," Frederic promised loyally.

Jessica sighed. "All right, but what can we do with that?"

"I think th-" he began to answer, but was cut off by the bell. Students came pouring out of the doors. The hall was filled with noise and his sentence went unheard. "Listen, let's all meet here after second period, okay?"

"Hey, I've got to go to my room for a while," Jessica said. "See you after break."

I was left there, not knowing what to do. Finally, I decided to go up to my dormitory. After I said the password, the first thing I noticed was how cozy the room was. Someone had lit a fire and it wasn't too warm; a perfect temperature. I snuggled up on the sofa comfortably.

_Running wild, sleeping none… now the fun has just begun_

_Racing through your mind each day… she won't rest until you come to play_

_If you're lucky you'll figure out what these dreams are all about_

_Don't expect to live through this; Phenynrics is your last chance at bliss_

_Running… I couldn't stop… it was scaring me, it wouldn't go away… my legs were growing tired and weak but I knew, I just knew I couldn't stop or I'd die… I'd almost reached the castle; would I be safe there? I hoped that I would but a twinkling voice in the back of my head told me I'd never be safe. The edge of the forest came closer; I'd just reached the light when I tripped. _

"_No!" I cried as my body hit the ground. Something reached around my ankle and slowly began to drag me back…_

"_Ginny…" It whispered softly at first, then louder. "Ginny!"_

"Ginny!"

I sat straight up. "NO!"

Frederic looked at me oddly.

It was all a dream; it'd seemed so real though… The cold air… The hand grasped tightly around my ankle… It almost felt as if my ankle was still being held onto.

Ignoring Frederic, I rolled up my pants leg and looked down.

The impression of a hand gleamed back at me.


	21. At the Other End: Chapter 21

The mark disappeared just a few seconds after it had shown up. Frederic and I stayed silent the whole time, just staring at it.

"Are you okay?" he finally managed to ask, voice scratchy and dry. "I heard you yelling that it was coming to get you. You were screaming…"

I shuddered as the dream splashed vividly through my mind again. "I- I'm fine."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not so sure about that."

I tried to force a smile, but instead failed miserably.

He leaned against the armrest, looking over at me. Finally catching my eyes in his, he cupped my chin in his hand.

"Listen," he said softly. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what."

My heart leaped into my throat as he leaned in steadily. Our faces were inches apart and it seemed amazing that just a few days ago I was on the train here. They were just about to touch when I pulled back.

"I… er… I have to go…" I said awkwardly, and quickly left. Running into my room, I closed the door and locked it tightly. Breathing hard, I rushed to write Lianda.

_Li,_

_You'll never guess what just happened. Besides the fact of another horrible dream… a guy-a totally hot guy-just tried to kiss me. I didn't let him though. Maybe there's still a chance with Harry._

_How's life at good old Hogwarts? Write me back._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

After whistling for my owl, I quickly tied the letter to her foot. Climbing onto my bed, I looked up at the ceiling, thoughts running through my mind.


	22. Telekinisis: Chapter 22

After sitting in my room for a while I heard the warning bell sound off, telling me that I had fifteen minutes to get to my next class. I looked at my schedule- Telekinesis on the third floor, room 3441. I sighed and peeked my head out of the door. Luckily for me, Frederic was no where to be seen. I left into the hallway and shut the door.

A snap sounded from across me. Jumping, I looked up to see Draco there. His room was directly across from mine. I didn't say anything to him but instead continued on my way.

Finding the room was surprisingly easy. I lined up with the rest of the class and waited until the bell to ring so we could enter. When we were allowed, I hastily found a seat in the back. Upon waiting for others to find a sofa I observed the classroom.

Purple, squishy chintz chairs were aligned around a square table with four books. The carpet was thick and shaggy and matched almost horribly with the maroon wallpaper. I found myself wondering what possessed the teacher to decorate in such an odd and disgusting fashion.

Jessica entered and found a seat next to me, and Frederic sat next to her, leaving a gap between the two of us. I looked awkwardly at the table. Right when I'd thought everyone was seated, Draco Malfoy came in eight minutes late. The only open seat was next to me.

I groaned, wondering why that always seemed to happen. He glared then reluctantly took the chintz.

"Now that everyone is seated," a tall, skinny man said. He had thick, bushy eyebrows, a monocle, large feet and hands, and a booming but soft voice. He almost reminded me of Hagrid. "My name is Professor Knas. A quick note to the Hogwarts students; telekinesis is a fine art derived from the ancient study of divination. You have been selected to participate by your instructors. They claimed that you were amazingly advanced and that you'd do simply spectacular in a achieving class such as this."

Malfoy snorted. I shot him a dirty look.

Professor Knas continued. "I will learn all of you names as the time comes, but for now I'd like you all to partner up into pairs. When you have done so, I want both of you to take the book in front of you and open it to page three hundred and twenty-four. Follow the instructions. I expect it to be handed in at the end of the class. Begin."

I looked around. Frederic had jumped right at Jessica, asking her to be his partner. My eyes scanned the crowd for someone sitting by him or herself. I looked to my left and I saw that Malfoy was doing the same.

"Listen, don't think that I like you or anything but I don't have a part-" I began.

He cut me off. "Yeah, okay, I'll work with you."

I sighed, happy that he didn't make a big deal out of the scenario.

I looked on the table in front of me, then grabbed the book, Whispering Movements, and flipped it to the assigned page.

"The basics to Telekinesis are extremely simple. To control an inanimate object you must think like one. Start if off easy by pairing with a partner. Study your partners face, twitching of the eyes, and curling of the lips to try to get a good read on what they're feeling and wondering about."

I coughed. "This stuff is bullshit."

"No doubt about that," he agreed.

I smiled, then realized what I was doing. Looking down at the book, I acted like I was scanning the paragraph again.

We passed the rest of the period in silence.


	23. Friends: Chapter 23

**They've gotten longer! Thanks for reviewing you guys! You're the best!**

A little over two weeks had passed by. I had gotten on a few letters, a couple of them being from mum. I was right; she was pregnant. From what she heard, she was going to have another girl. Lianda also wrote me, telling me in full detail of Harry and Hermione's relationship. She added at the end that Hermione was still acting in a peculiar behavior.

Life at Phenynrics was okay; the days were long and almost repetitive, but I was surviving. I began to miss Hogwart's food. Letters began to come daily in the mail, telling me to run, but I ignored them. I'd been asked out more than several times but I told each individual 'no.' Jessica and I were still talking but there was a block between Frederic and I, therefore putting a screeching halt on the investigation we'd begun not so long back.

Before I knew it I found my self back in Telekinesis. Professor Knas was handing out sheets of parchment. I accepted mine and skimmed it quickly.

We'd advanced farther into moving things with our mind. I could now move a paper clip eight feet without needing to stop and rest.

"You are all being assigned a project. It is paired. Read the instructions and begin. I expect it in a week." Knas said, pacing the room.

We immediately did as he said. Malfoy and I automatically grouped up. It'd become out ritual; half the guys in our class were perverts and I didn't want them drooling and Malfoy simply gave off the wrong impression to everyone.

He turned to the assigned page.

"Guess what?" I asked, returning to the table with the items we'd need.

He grunted.

I began painting my rock, the item I'd be trying to move next, gold. I could always focus on the things that were gold the best. "My birthday is tomorrow."

He looked up and actually seemed to take a little bit of interest in what I'd said. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I replied, steadily painting his rock a deep green, which was his focus color. "You're the only one I've told. I'll be surprised if anyone in my family even remembers with the new baby on the way."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't think like that."

"Too late." I said, and looked up.

He'd gone back to studying our project. He'd stopped slicking back his hair so it fell tamely into his crystal blue eyes. My heart skipped a few beats and a cold chill ran down my spine.

He must have noticed me looking because his eyes met mine. "What?"

"Nothing," I jumped.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever."

The next morning I woke up to a tap on the window. I groggily sat up in bed, glad it was a Saturday. I climber over to the window and let it fly open.

There was one single letter and a small box tied to a gorgeous black owl. I untied the parcel and let the bird fly free.

I slipped my thumb under the envelope seal.

The letter inside was short but sweet.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy birthday from someone who cares. See you at breakfast._

_Draco Malfoy_

I set it aside, not only shocked that he'd sent me something, but that he'd called my by my first name.

Next, I opened wrapping on the item. Inside was a jewelry box. Biting my lip, I pulled off the lid. Dropping it, I gasped. A beautiful gold locket on a long chain gleamed happily at me.

Choking, I slipped it on and ran down to breakfast, still in my pajamas.

Draco stood up as I entered and met me halfway though the room.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, running his fingers along the edges of the locket.

"I love it," I said, and pulled him into a hug.

After a few seconds he pulled back, surprised. "So, we're friends now, right? While we're here we'll just forget old blood between our… our families. Sound good?"

"It sounds like the best idea ever," I smiled.

We sat down to eat.

"Nice choice of clothes," he laughed, eyeing my frog pajama pants.

I shoved him playfully. "Better than yours."


	24. Just Peace: Chapter 24

**Am I allowed to marry my readers? Someone get back to me fast on that! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!**

A few more says passed. I felt like I was on a roller coaster. My mood was changing at lightning speed and a day seemed like only a second.

The letters were coming daily. I almost disgusted myself; I would wait for them. It was like I was obsessed. I put them in order from he first day that they arrived to the last. I would become impatient if I didn't get a warning within an hour of being awake and I felt dazed and confused when one came. It was like the letters kept me on the threshold of sanity; they controlled my mood, my mind, and my appearance.

I'd stopped taking care of myself. I was suffering from extreme anxiety; the letters made me feel as if I was being watched all of the time.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked me fourth period in Advanced Potions. "Ginny?"

I jumped. "Huh?"

"That's it," she said forcefully. "You're going to bed."

"No," I said as the bell rang.

He began to pull me up the steps. "Yes. What's your password?"

"I can't tell you."

He stopped my, both of his hands on my shoulders. "I said, what is your password? Now."

I looked at the floor and mumbled softly, "diskoinamation."

The wall slid open. He dragged me to my room. "Sleep. Now."

He sat at the foot of my bed. I sighed then shut the door, supposing that he was right.

After pulling back the covers, I laid down. "Are you going to watch me sleep?"

"I'll read," he replied, nodding his head. "Sound good?"

"Yeah." I shut my eyes.

**_Voices whisper with the wind_**

_**Of places ye have niver been**_

_**Singing songs of ebb and flow**_

Of secrets ye will someday know 

_Blood. Blood was everywhere, seeping under the creak between the door and the floor. I was in a dimly lit room and I could smell the stench of urine and blood, combining to make a nauseating smell._

"_Hello?" I choked. Against my will I pushed the door open._

_I would've screamed but I couldn't breathe, much less speak._

_A young girl lay on the floor. Her flowing hair surrounded her head. I rushed over to her and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Her eyes stared back at me, cold, dead… lifeless. I cradled her in my arms, her blood soaking my shirt. _

_Her torso was slashed open; her hands were lying onto of it. It looked as if she had tired to stop the blood flow. Her fair lips were dry and cracked. They were slightly parted as if she'd just taken her last breath, but I knew it wasn't true because her beautiful skin was swelling and she's wet herself; she'd been dead over an hour._

_I began to cry. I cried for her lost soul, her future that would never exist. Jessica was dead; dead in my arms, and there was nothing I could do about it._

Listen to the sea 

_**There is a land far below**_

_**Awaken from your sleep**_

_**To the mysteries down below**_

I sat straight up. Malfoy looked up from his book. "Sleep good?"

I was breathing heavily. "She's dead; I dreamed that she's dead."

"Who?" he asked worriedly, snapping his book shut.

"Jessica," I said, throwing back my covers. "She's dead! She's dead, dead, and I just couldn't help her…"

"Come on, Ginny, she's not dead," he laughed a little. "Trust me, she's here. She came in with Frederic about fifteen minutes ago. They're on the sofa. Go check if you don't believe me."

I threw open my door and rushed out.

Draco was right. They were on the loveseat, kissing.

Draco pulled me back quietly; we went back to my room unnoticed.

"I told you," he said softly. "That must've been some dream."

"It was so real," my voice broke. "Maybe you should leave for a while. I'll see you at dinner."

He nodded his head understandingly and left. The images of Jessica dead over swept me time after time until I just couldn't take it anymore.

I found my knife and sat on my bed. I touched the cold metal to the flesh of my skin. Pressing down as hard as I could, I slipped it as fast as I could along my vein. Blood, my blood, came pouring out. I gasped and caressed my wrist. A burning sensation fled through my whole arm; I felt so alive. Slowly my focus was blurry and my eyes began to close.

I heard the door open.

"Oh my god! Get help now!"

Screaming, so loud… I just wanted peace…

Everything went black.


	25. The Forest: Chapter 25

**: short post : -love you guys-**

A bright light shone brilliantly through my eyelids. Squinting, I rubbed them, keeping my eyes close. Suddenly, a shooting pain went down my arm. I groggily opened my eyes. There was a long slash, barely closed, running along my vein. I could feel the blood pounding inside. It burned and I wanted to scream.

"I think she's waking up!" someone hissed, then rushed to my side. It was Jessica. "Hey. How are you?"

I felt like smiling but I couldn't. A burning hate fled through my body. It was her fault; it had to be. She was the one who died.

I rolled over and tried to ignore her.

I could tell she was hurt. A little bit of guilt rose from my heart but I pushed it back down.

She left and so did someone else; I supposed it was Frederic. I heard the door open again.

I was staring at the white-tiled ceiling when someone's shadow blocked my view.

"Morning." It was Malfoy. "Sleep good?"

I suddenly felt tears form. My throat was swollen and I just wanted to be left alone.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "You're my only true friend, Gin. I really hope you get better."

The next day the nurse let me go after an extremely strict set of rules on how to take care of my wound. They also said they'd be writing my parents.

"Great, just great," I groaned as I met up with Draco outside the Hospital's doors. "Where's the parchment I asked you to bring?"

He handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said.

_Dear Mum,_

_I know what I want for my birthday- it's really simple and doesn't cost anything. All I want is you to not be mad when you get a letter from Phenynrics and please don't ask me about it._

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

I whistled loudly and my owl flew to me. "Send this to mum." I tied the letter on his leg and he went off.

"Let's go on a walk," Draco suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders. "All right."

We were on the grounds, walking in rhythm, when Draco gingerly took my arm. He traced his fingers along the scar. "Why?"

I looked at the ground. "It doesn't matter. No one cares anyway."

"I care!" he replied desperately.

"If you cared you would've known something was wrong," I hissed back, glaring at him, and ran quickly away. I'd reached the edge of the forest when I couldn't move. The forest… It was the one in my dreams.


	26. Draco Knows: Chapter 26

**: I know things seem a little rushed but it's intentional… also, please remember that sometimes a few days pass between each scene. Another note; Ginny is depressed and she doesn't want others in her life… understand now? Lol. Love ya'll. : short post :**

My eyes had grown big. Draco had come up behind me and he laid his hand gently on my left shoulder. "What is it?"

"The dreams I told you about… this forest, it's the one…"

"You're sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said, and began to walk forward.

He tugged on my shoulders and I found myself staring up into his crystal blue eyes. "Don't go in there."

I stumbled back. "What'd you say?"

_I flung my scarf over my shoulder, looking up into the night sky. Bright sky twinkled pleasantly overheard, winking at me through thin, whispering clouds. Looking forward, I was a medium thick clump of trees. Supposing that the school was behind it, I began to set off._

_Before I'd gone four steps, a shadow jumped out in front of me. I nearly screamed, remembering my dream._

…_It wasn't the forest that scared me**. IT** was…_

_The person reached out and touched my shoulder. "Don't go in there."_

_I looked into his crystal blue eyes. He sounded mysterious. "Who are you?"_

"_Don't worry about that. Just be careful, and don't go back there if you know what's good for you."_

_I could tell he'd left. I couldn't see his eyes any longer and something just told me, made me notice that he wasn't there any longer._

"_Hogwarts students, please come over here," a thick Asian accent asked loudly._

"You- you're the one from the day we arrived here," I was shocked. "But… so you knew…?"

"It's not like that," he groaned. "I… I knew about the legends and my grandmother and all of it… and there's this fort back there with some shiny thing in the corner. That's all I know. I just couldn't tell you."

"Why not?" I asked desperately.

"I was afraid you wouldn't believe me," he looked at the ground and shuffled his feet nervously. "I was afraid it'd ruin our chances of ever being friends."

I scorned. "I should be so mad at you right now, Draco." I felt tears rise up. "I just can't, though."

"Good," he sighed, pulling me closer to him. His fingers slowly traced along my collarbone then down my arm. He ran them smoothly through my hair.

I couldn't breathe. Out faces were merely inches apart… the palm of his hand slowly rubbed against my jawbone as he gingerly pulled me forward. Our lips met with a soft _sigh. _Shudders went down my spine as he held me close. His arms moved down to caress my back. As he did so I felt like the world was spinning. Leaves spun in the wind as I felt myself being lifted into the clouds. He pulled back and looked longingly into my eyes. My breath barely returned as I felt myself being sucked into the swarming depths of his own.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I couldn't help it."

I didn't answer, but instead kissed him again.


	27. The Journey: Chapter 27

I was hugging Draco tightly. "I want to go in there."

"Are you crazy?" he asked, pulling back. "You don't know what's back there."

"But I've got to find out!" I protested. "If I don't everything will fall to pieces. I already can't eat and I can barely sleep. The letters are driving me crazy and the night that the girls normally get abducted it fast approaching; I want to get it over with now."

He considered what I said. "All right."

"All right?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I know I can't keep you from it and I'll let you go, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't go yet. Let's get you prepared for what ever is in there… also; I want to be by your side through all of this. Okay?"

"Okay."

••••

"_Ferula_!" I whispered in the middle of my most boring class, Arithmetic. A wooden rod appeared before me.

Draco and I had been practicing spells, trying to prepare each other as much as possible.

"_Flagrate,"_ I hissed next, and began to trace images with a fiery flame into the edge of my desk. The teacher began walking my way. "_Evanesce_," I quickly said, and the log of wood was not only vanished, but completely gone.

"How is your math coming, Ginny?" the professor asked in a high, snooty voice.

"Wonderfully," I replied in a sarcastic tone. "Though I think it may help a bit if I actually knew what these little symbols mean."

She was fixing to reply when there was a tap at her door. The teacher answered it. There were muffled whispers, then, finally, a voice broke the sleepy silence of the classroom.

"I need Ginny Weasley. It's an emergency!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but she is currently doing her work."

"But it's important!" he whined. Then, quickly looking over her shoulder, he shouted, "Ginny! I got a letter too! We've got to go, now befo-"

"That's enough!" the professor snapped bitterly. "If you do not leave immediately I will have to send to the Headmaster's office!"

I stood up. "Yes, Draco, I do suppose it is time for us to leave!"

"That's my girl!" 

"If you take one step out of my classroom-"

"Move." I hissed. "Or I'll make you."

She laughed sourly. "I'd like to see that."

I pulled out my wand. Her eyes grew large. I guess she really wasn't expecting such an irrational move. "One… two…"

"I'd like to warn you that attacking a teacher is a federal offense here!" se exclaimed, her voice becoming higher with every word she spoke.

"Three…! _Stupefy_!"

My wand hurled a bold of red light at her and she was knocked unconscious. My classmates stared at me in awe. I didn't reply but instead left with Draco.

"All right, what is it?" I asked, running alongside him. We were headed towards the grounds.

"Read this." He handed me a letter. It read:

_You have one hour. If you're not in the forest then, she dies. _

"Who is 'she'?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know. All I can think of is Jessica because of your dream. I also don't think it's you because you would've been down there by now. I got that about fifteen minutes ago. We'd better run faster."

We rushed out the doors and to the edge of the forest.

"Come on," I said. "It's time."


	28. Surprise: Chapter 28

**: Another short post but there was no way to get around it. Thanks so much for the comments you guys. I really appreciate it. Please, read and review! **

The forest was dark, just as it was in my dreams, and was steadily getting dimmer by the minute. The sun was setting. We were almost out of time.

We rushed hurriedly to the center of the woods. I almost felt like I'd traveled the path before. I just followed my natural instinct on where to go.

The crackling branches and the noise our feet made as they collided with leaves sent shivers up my spine. Suddenly, the trees began to thin and we found ourselves facing the back of a house perched upon four large poles.

"Is this is?" Draco whispered.

I nodded my head, creeping around the corner.

The front of the fort was just like in my dreams, but something was different. The something made my breath catch in my throat. My heart pounded faster and faster with every second that passed by. I began to feel the urge to vomit and my eyes began to water from trying to hold it in.

Two dead bodies hung from the roof. It was a young boy and girl; their ages were nine or ten at the most. The rope was cutting into their necks and you could see where it'd rubbed away their skin. Each face had no color left. Their eyes were glossy and open and it seemed as if they were staring at Draco and I, telling us to run.

Telling us to run and hide.

"Oh my…" Draco's mouth had dropped open. He fell to the ground, staring at the two lifeless figures. He made the sign of the cross on his body.

"Come on," I urged softly. "We'll come back for them."

He nodded his head understandingly. I helped him up and we approached the staircase. We began to climb; with every step we took a creaking sounded. I had to pause momentarily.

Draco gently took my elbow and we reached the door. He twisted the slightly rusted knob and a dim hallway met us.

"Listen," he said. "Do you hear that?" Mournful music was playing softly, coming from the end of the corridor. "Follow it."

The next door was slightly cracked. I pushed it open, trying to stay calm. A beaten up record player greeted us. I looked at Draco oddly, awkwardly, wondering what was going on.

My answer came shortly. The door behind us shut. I spun around to see Hermione Granger, tears soaking her face.


	29. It's All About Harry: Chapter 29

**Ah I've got fans! Thanks so much guys. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up- between life, parties, and trying to figure out how I'm going to end this, everything's been pretty hectic! Please review! Love you guys!**

"You do not know how long I've waited for this," Hermione choked between salty tears. "Ever since you've left for-for this _school, _all he'd talk about is you."

Draco shot me a questioning look.

"Ginny…" she rambled on. "It's like his mind is _possessed_ with thoughts of you, and I just don't get it. When I came to your house I looked great, at least that's what my cousin said; she claimed it'd make him like me, make him want me after all of these years. I used to try to impress him with my book smarts, but did that get me anywhere? No. So I had to look like some stupid slut and even act like one. It was demoralizing. I hated it."

"You kept your grades up," I pointed out softy, finally able to speak.

"Of course I did!" she roared, slamming her tiny fist into the wall. "I'd already lost my morals and my beliefs for Harry; did you really expect me to loose my smarts, too?"

Draco spoke up also, but slower. "So this is all bout Harry?"

"Yes." Hermione gritted her teeth. The back of her head rested against the wall, but she was still facing them. "Your- your little girlfriend here liked him for the longest time, and for what I know, she still does."

Draco looked at me oddly.

"That doesn't explain anything, though. Why are you here?" I quickly questioned.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" she screamed, her hair flying about. "All of this is your fault! I help him win the Sorcerer's Stone; I left him the hint on the piece of parchment about the pipes… we saved Buckbeak together, then I started seeing Krum and he still didn't care! Finally, last year, I could've lost my life trying to help him rescue Sirius, and through it all, whom does he still speak of? You. Ickle Ginny Weasley. I hate you. I freaking hate you!"

"He chose you though, remember? He chose you on the train. You've got him and you don't need to worry about me. I'm happy here, and I don't want him."

"But you don't get it; he wants you."

All my life I would've expected those words to fill me with happiness. Instead, fear poured through my veins. Hermione was insane; simple hysterical. She'd finally cracked.

Draco pointed out, "you said there was a girl here in the forest with you. Who is she and where is she?"

"Oh, her…" Hermione said lazily. She lifted her wand. I instantly reached for mine. "Don't poke your eye out, _Ginny_. I'm bringing her into the room. _Mobilicorpus!"_

A closet door swung open. My friend from the train, Marsha Myers, came floating out. Her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. Her eyes frantically stared at us. They were begging, pleading, for her to be released.

"While she's speaking, attack with me," Draco said under his breath.

"Look familiar? Your little friend here was very willing to give me information on you. She said you came here and you were _perfect_. Everyone wanted to be like you, and everyone knew everything about you. To tell you the truth-"

"_INCARCEROUS_!" I yelled and this ropes shot out of my wand, wrapping Hermione tightly. "Oh, shit. She still has her wand!"

"_Imper_-" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

"Nice one," I complemented as Hermione was frozen.

"Yeah, but it won't hold up long. I can't believe she was going to use an Unforgivable Curse on you."

"I know." We were both shaken, but I still managed to get the ropes off of Marsha with another spell. She wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. That girl is crazy!"

"I know," I replied.

We ran out of the room and came to the front door.

It was locked.


	30. Ready to Go Home: Chapter 30

"Oh crap…" I moaned, teetering from one foot to another. "Come on, let's find a window. That spell won't hold up long- she knows way to many ways to get rid of it. Who does the evil villain always have to be someone so freaking smart?"

We rushed into a door on the right, which I hadn't noticed upon arriving. There were two dusty windows. I rushed over to them to find the sun quickly setting.

A creaking board made me jump. Hermione was getting free.

"Hurry!" Marsha hissed. "I think she's getting free!"

I pushed my fingers underneath the glass where it met the window seal. It didn't budge. "Mine isn't opening! Is yours, Draco?"

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" Hermione sang mischievously. "You can run, but you can't hide…"

"Mine won't either!" he cried hysterically. "Come on you guys, think of any spell you can… Oh! _Diffindo_!"

A screeching noise sounded against the glass, bust nothing else happened.

"That's for cutting things open, like wool or cotton… How about… er…" Marsha looked frantically around.

The creaking floorboards grew louder as Hermione grew closer. "Which room are you iinnn?"

Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn with a steady rusty creak. The door flew open.

Hermione stood there, swaying, with her eyes horribly bloodshot.

Without taking a second look at her I shouted the first thing that came to mind. "_Evanesco_!"

The window disappeared completely.

Hermione lunged at my ankle.

"You know, you may be pretty and all," I said as the others went out quickly. "But you're really getting on my nerves."

I slammed my foot into her face. Blood began to pour out of her nose. I rushed out behind the others, bolting for the edge of the forest.

When I reached the outskirts of the Grounds, Draco was there, calling my name. I rushed into his arms.

"We've got to get home… To tell everyone what happened, if they'll believe us… and what about Hermione? We can't just leave her there…"

"Shh…" Draco hushed. "Marsha has got it taken care of. She's gone inside and is sending an owl to Dumbledore, then talking to the Headmaster here. It'll all be okay. As for us getting home… I've got an idea."

I looked at him expectantly.

"Remember out focus colors…?" he asked. "Yeah? Well, concentrate on yours… I've got a buried gold and silver mattress somewhere around here…"

"A mattress?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's really comfortable to ride on, honest… now, just concentrate."

Sure enough, I saw dirt rising up out of the ground.


	31. The Return: Chapter 31

The wind grew colder as we neared Hogwarts. The ride took forever; I can now clearly recall drifting in and out of sleep.

When we finally landed, I was stiff and sore, but I didn't complain. Draco looked at me awkwardly.

"Let's find Dumbledore… then I need to speak to you… okay?"

"All right." I led the way to his office. The halls were empty except a few prefects that we avoided. "Sour Sherbet Lemon Pops." I said to the two stone gargoyles. They grimaced at me then let us in.

"Headmaster?" I asked, knocking on his doors. I was hoping he wouldn't be asleep.

"Ah, Ginny… I've heard some news," he said calmly, opening the door on the left. He revealed himself in a pair of dark blue pajama pants with white stars and moons on them and a shirt to match.

I coughed. "Yeah… I guess you did. Listen, it's real urgent… Hermione's still back in the forest, I don't know where Marsha is, we still haven't figured out all of the legend, I think their headmaster is crazy, and Gryffindor has a Quidditch match in a week and I haven't practiced in forever."

"I believe I can help you with all but one," he sighed, but managed a smile. "Come, have a seat."

Draco, who had remained silent for a majority of the time, followed me quietly. We both took a seat.

"It's odd to see the two of you here, together. Is there something I don't know of?"

I was fixing to reply when Draco cut me off. "No, sir. There isn't. Just two kids trying to figure out a mystery surrounding our lives."

I shot him a look. I felt hurt… After everything we'd been though… Now that we were home he was willing to dump me in a second to maintain his reputation.

Tears sparked into the corners of my eyes. I forced them back down as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Ah, yes. Your family is mixed in with this too, aren't they, Mr. Malfoy?" the headmaster asked as Draco nodded his head. "All right, where do I begin? Hmm… let's start with the legend. To make it short and simple… everyone believed there was a monster in the forest. For all we know to this day, there is one, though it does seem positively ridiculous. Everyone has their own theories about where these kids could be disappearing to, though none have proved correct. I don't think the Headmaster is crazy. We both agreed that some of my best students would go over there in hopes of hearing this legend and that they could figure out what was going on. It seems as if Miss Granger figured this out and used the myth as a cover story. She's a very smart lady. It's a shame her hormones got to her head."

"Why didn't you send an adult back there?" I questioned whilst able to speak again.

"Oh, don't think we hadn't tried," he laughed richly. "But the 'monster' has only taken kids at the oldest of age eighteen. The thing is though… my theory does include a monster, but not of the sort that you would imagine… I believe each year, in that forest, Voldemort's teenage supporters meet. Now don't get me wrong, I don't believe Hermione had anything to do with them… but anyway… From the evidence I- and many others- have discovered, one student is chosen from that school each year and they get accepted into the followers. They make it seem like a kidnapping to cover up their mishaps."

Draco tilted his head slightly .She seemed intrigued by the theory. "Where's Marsha?"

"All of the Hogwarts exchange students came home about an hour or two before you two. Speaking of that, I believe that you both should head off to bed. Like Miss Weasley said here… Quidditch is coming up and I expect to see some fierce competition. Good night."

With my head spinning, I descended down the stairs, on my way to my common room, when I'd remembered what Draco'd said. I spun around to see him almost out of sight. "There's nothing between us?"

He stopped. As he turned around, I saw a look of pain on his face. "You know there can't be, Ginny. We're back now, and things are different… I… I… I'll miss you forever."

A tear fell down the side of his face as he walked away.


	32. Walking Away: Chapter 32

The next morning I awoke to whispers. "Hmm?"

Lianda jumped on my bed. "Good, you're awake. How come you weren't back when everyone else was? That girl Marsha won't say _anything_. That git Malfoy wasn't here, either! Did something go on?"

My other roommates were listening anxiously. Suddenly, I realized… Lianda could never be my best friend. She was just too loud… I needed someone who could really keep a secret and watch my back… well… besides Draco, who obviously would never speak to me again, there was one person…

"I really must be off," I said promptly. After slipping on my jeans and continuing to wear my pajama shirt (it was a silk tank top, which looked normal without the matching bottoms), I grabbed my cloak and rushed down the stairs.

Three guesses who was standing there.

"Morning, Ginny." Harry said with a slight smile. "Listen, I need to talk to you… I was so stupid to take a chance with Hermione. She is my best friend, but… I like you more."

I expected those words to fill me with a light feeling, but instead, anger bubbled up inside of me. I tried to push it back down. "Sorry, Harry… I've found someone else. Plus, it would be awkward dating my Quidditch Captain. I am really sorry. Speaking of Hermione, have you seen her? I really need to speak with her."

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Harry shrugged disappointedly. "Arrived this morning."

"You know, to tell you the truth, I believe you should try staying with her. I think she's going to need some support after… everything… that's happened. I'll see you around, Harry."

"Yes, see you," he replied, watching me leave.

After I left our common room, I swung on my cloak, then rushed up to the where the school's owls were kept. I pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum,_

_I hope you're well. How's dad? Do you remember when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told you I'd tell you when I was ready? Well, I'm ready._

_I need someone who can love me no matter what I say, even if they don't understand. I need someone who will look out for me. I need a friend, a secret-keeper…_

_Mom, I need **you**…_

_Ginny_

After tying it to an owl, I grabbed my broom and went outside to practice for the upcoming match.

••••

The rest of my team was already out there. "Hey, guys… How come you're not up in the air yet?"

Harry pointed. "Slytherin Captain Malfoy has a slip from Snape saying that since their captain hasn't been there, they need the time to practice."

I rolled my eyes then stormed over to the team.

Draco shot me a warning look then pulled me off to the side.

"What're you doing here?" he hissed in a soft, angry voice.

I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Just because you're being a total jerk to me because you have to keep up your reputation doesn't mean that you can pick on my team."

Suddenly, his whole expression changed. He searched my eyes lovingly. I turned my head.

"Look at me. I mean it, look at me, or I'll make you, with everyone watching."

I let my eyes wander back to his. "What?"

"Ginny… I… I love you, all right, and you know that… but if anything gets back to my father… you don't know how many people watch me in this school."

"It's funny, though… because, for some insane reason, I thought I meant more to you than that."

He sighed, then turned his head up to the sky. "You can have the field, then, all right? We'll go somewhere else… is that what you want?"

"No… I want you back. I would almost kiss you… but with everyone watching… I wouldn't want your _father_ to find out," I replied, getting more sarcastic with every word I spoke. "Now I'm going to walk away, and it's up to you to say how far."

I turned to face my team. "All right, guys, let's practice."


	33. A Visit from a Friend: Chapter 33

**Thanks so much everyone! The story is nearing its end… but I hope you'll stick with me during my future stories! I love you guys…! You're so great!**

The match came quicker than I expected it to. On my way down to the Great Hall, butterflies danced in my stomach nervously.

"Ginny, dear!"

I turned. "MUM!" I ran into her arms, careful of her stomach. "How are you? How's the baby?"

"I'm fine but this baby is making me feel older everyday. It was smart of you to figure it out. I'm due in about a month or so… but that's enough on me. Go grab some toast and we'll talk outside."

I did as she said, then brought it back out. We ventured onto the grounds silently, then took a seat under the weeping willow.

"Talk to me…" she said lovingly, patting me on the hand.

"Everything has been going down the drain…" I moaned, and automatically felt tears spark into the corners of my eyes. "Hermione's gone insane and is in the Hospital Wing, I realized Lianda and I can never be best friends, Harry finally want to go out with me but I don't want to go out with him anymore because I've found someone else, but he doesn't want to be with me because of his father and now we've got a Quidditch match against Slytherin and I don't know if I'm ready to play!"

"Woah, back up some there…." Mum cooed. "Hermione's gone insane?"

"Hormones," I choked between tears.

She nodded her head understandingly. "Been there, done that… though it never made me end up in the Hospital Wing… Now, tell me, who is this boy that you like?"

I looked away.

"Ginny, you know you can tell me _anything_… Who is he?"

My tears came heavier. "D-Draco Mal-Malfoy…"

"My word, you have gotten yourself into a situation," she hugged me firmly. "Tell me everything."

I did; from the beginning to what'd happened yesterday.

"… And now our match is against his team. I shouldn't play."

"Wherever did you get that idea? Listen, dear… If this boy loves you like he says he does, that's all the more reason to play well. I don't agree with you liking a Malfoy, but he could be different."

"Don't tell dad, okay?" I said more than asked as I wiped my eyes on my robe. "Promise?"

"Promise. Now, go get changed. You've got a team to beat."

••••

"It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, second match of the season. It's Gryffindor approaching the field first… Creevey! Creevey! Brown! Weasley! Finnigan! Thomas! Annnddd… Captain Harry Potter!" Neville Longbottom commented into the microphone.

I walked to the center of the field and took center position, ready to fight for the Quaffle. As the Slytherin team came out onto the field, I shuddered.

"…Annnddd… Captain Draco Malfoy! Madam Hooch is walking onto the field… The game has begun!"

I lunged at the Quaffle, trying to keep it away from Malcolm Baddock. I succeeded.

"Weasley's got the Quaffle… She passes it to Brown, who catches and throws it back to- ooh! Nice try, Baddock, but these girls aren't giving up that easy! Creevey passes it off to Weasley, who heads towards the goals…"

I sped with all my might right to Draco, who was watching with interest. Upon seeing me coming he tensed up, ready to protect the goals.

My mind filled with his words… _I love you, Ginny._

"No you don't!" I cried angrily, then took the shot. He swerved and tried to block it, but my aim was too hard. He missed.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

After Slytherin scoring on us one time and Lavender and Colin taking two shots a piece, the Quaffle was passed back to me.

"Weasley with the Quaffle again… but wait, what's this? It seems Gryffindor Seeker Dennis Creevey has seen the Snitch! There they go; Slytherin and Gryffindor seeker neck in neck! Wow, is this ever a game!" Neville roared.

Everyone's eyes had momentarily shifted to the two Seekers. I shuddered then raced to score. Ten more points to Gryffindor.

I turned around and was fixing to launch back after the Quaffle, which had been thrown to Davis, when Draco spoke up.

"Ginny, you've walked away enough! That's it… You said that you're going to walk away and I'm not letting you go any farther!"

I turned around. "What're you doing? We're in front of the whole school!"

"I don't care anymore!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He tried not to blush. He flew over to my side. "Damnit Ginny, I love you, and I don't care what anyone says. I'd give my life for you."

He took my chin into his hands then kissed me. Right in front of the whole school.

I heard gasps echo around us.

"I've got the Snitch!" I heard Colin scream. I pulled away from Draco.

He hissed. "Dang it! We lost! Aww man!"

"Well, that's funny." I laughed. "Because I don't think you did."

I smiled and kissed him again.


	34. The End: Chapter 34

When we'd landed on the ground, many people were glaring, cheering, shouting, and looking repulsed. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin… who would've thought?

I firmly took Draco's hand. "We're in for it, now. No one will understand, except me mum."

His eyes widened in shock. "You- you told your mum?"

"Yeah, and she's here." I replied, pointing. "Go talk to her. I'll come with you, don't worry. It's my dad you've got to worry about now."

He gulped. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Fairly decent," she smiled, patting him on the arm. He didn't know what to think.

"Oy, Ginny, give me a second with you," my brother Ron ordered more than requested, and pulled me off to the side. "What the bloody hell do you thing you're doing? Pulling a stunt like that with _Draco Malfoy_! Have you forgotten what his dad did to you with that diary?"

"He's not his dad."

"He just as well is! You know how he treats all of us Gryffindors! This is a disgrace to our house!"

"People change, Ron! I love you, but I also love Draco, and you should accept it. I don't care what the others think, but in a situation like this, I need your support. Stop acting like a child and be a man. Step up to the plate and accept my actions, because, if you haven't noticed, mum has. She didn't go off in a bloody rage."

He didn't seem to like the idea of mum being more of a man than he was. He sighed, looked at the ceiling as if saying a prayer then reluctantly walked over to Draco. To my surprise and obviously Draco's, he stuck out his hand. Draco held his out and the shook hands. Well, for a brief second, anyway. It was a start.

I hugged my brother, my mum, and then Draco and we all lived happily ever after.

Okay, not really. I mean, come on, I'm seventeen!

Hermione ended up with Harry. She had to go through many memory modifications, but she was all right. Harry was invited by the Quaking Quaffles to play on their team. He gladly accepted.

Ron, well, Ron's just Ron. He is currently in training for something no one expected- to be a teacher.

Draco and I… Well, we're happy. As happy as you can be in our situation, anyway. And, for what I know… We'll stay that way.

In the end, we'd _all_ ended up changing paths.

The End 


	35. An Author's After Note

I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who supported me through the writing of this fan fiction. I had so much fun writing it and I couldn't have done it with out you guys. Your reviews have meant so much and I pray that you will stay with me through further stories to come.

Love always,

**Aurora**


End file.
